Pet owners often use leashes when walking their pets. One end of the leash is connected to the pet's collar or harness, the other is held by the user. Frequently, the pet owner desires to temporarily connect the leash to a fixed object such as a post or a tree, so that the pet can be left restrained and unattended.
In recent years the theft of pets has increased. As a result of pet thefts the need has arisen for a device that can be used to secure a pet to a fixed object and prevent unauthorized removal. The conventional leash is not suited to the task because any person, authorized or not, can easily remove it from the pet, and take the pet away from the fixed object.